Broken and Saved
by SoftballLover5555
Summary: Maya has lived her whole life in Riley's shadow. When Josh gets through her guard, he finds out more than expected. What will happen when he finds out the truth? JOSHAYA
1. I Love You

**Josh**

I wake up in Cory and Topanga's guest room. The thoughts of last night play in my head. I had never seen Cory so angry until he saw Riley come home in tears after a party.

Apparently, Riley had walked around looking for Lucas, her boyfriend (ex-boyfriend now), and found him making out with a girl in a bedroom. Lucas didn't even see Riley walk in. She came home in tears and didn't even tell Maya she was leaving. Maya showed up ten minutes later with a worried expression. She ran up and hugged Riley and they went to Riley's room to talk.

I walk out into the kitchen and realize no one is here. I look at the time 11:45am. I sigh and walk towards Riley's room. She usually forgets to close her window so I go to close it for her. When I walk in I'm surprised to see a certain blonde sitting in the bay window.

"Maya?" I ask.

She jumps a little and looks up. Her face was stained with tears that she tried to hide. She quickly looked back down and pulled her knees to her chest.

I go and sit beside her.

"Maya, what's wrong?" She shakes her head but I don't believe her.

"Maya, you know I can tell when you're lying. Just tell me what happened."

"Josh can I ask you something?" she asks quietly.

"Anything."

"Why do all the boys go after Riley? What am I doing wrong?"

It is true, Riley was liked by most boys in their senior year of high school. I didn't think Maya thought much of it until now. I sit there for a second and don't say anything. Why would she think she's doing something wrong? She's perfect the way she is.

"You know what, never mind. You don't have to answer the question. I'm just ugly and worthless."

I have never seen this part of Maya before. She was so vulnerable and sad, and that broke me inside to see her this way.

"Maya you are perfect just the way you are. You just have to find the right guy that will love you no matter what. I know that sounds hard but it will happen soon. Oh and you are not ugly at all. You are one of the most beautiful people I know."

She looks up and I see a smile start to form, but it's small. We just stare at each other for a moment. Then she talks, "Josh I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I don't usually let my guard come down, but you just pushed it right over."

"You didn't make me uncomfortable, I'm glad I could help."

She stands up and so do I. She pulls me into a tight hug and cries lightly into my chest. I feel tears on my skin and that's when I realize I'm shirtless. I didn't mean for that to happen.

I stroke the back of her hair and she squeezes me tighter. Her head only goes to my chest, and I rest my chin on her head.

She looks up and I look down at her. Her beautiful sea green eyes are glistened with tears. I stared into those beautiful eyes for a good two minutes before our lips touched. I don't know who leaned in first, but I was glad one of us did. We pull away and she looks at me with shock on her face. I smile lightly. She smiles too.

"I thought I was too young for you." she says quietly.

"That's what I used to think. Then I started to see you as more than just my niece's best friend. I saw you as the beautiful high school girl I was falling for."

She smiles up at me and I kiss her forehead.

"How are we going to tell Riley, Cory, and Shawn? I'm not worried about Topanga, but the rest of them might kill you." she says softly.

My eyes widen a little. I have to tell them or Cory will never trust me again.

"I have to tell them. I couldn't live with the guilt if I didn't. We can tell them at the dinner tonight with everyone."

She nods and buries her head into my chest.

"I love you Josh."

I've been waiting 2 years to hear those words and I never thought they sounded so amazing.

"I love you too Maya."

We spend the rest of the time we have alone in the house, cuddled up with her next to be watching movies. When we hear the door open, we know it's Topanga and I leave Riley's room.

I walk into the kitchen and see Topanga putting basil in a pot.

"Hey Josh." she says finally noticing my presence in the room.

"Hey Topanga!" I say a little to happily.

She gives be a weird look but I ignore it. She shakes it off and continues cooking.

When everyone is in the room getting food I yell over all of them, "Maya and I have a surprise after dinner!"

Everyone looks at me and Cory's eyes go wide.

"Is it presents?!" He asks excitedly. I shake my head and he frowns.

We all sit and eat for a while and everyone gradually throws their food away. They all sit back in the living room waiting on me to tell them the surprise.

Maya walks up and stands beside me.

I look over at Katy and she smiles lightly. I nod in her direction.

"Shawn and Katy, I'm in love with your daughter and I would like your permission to date her." I say and Maya laces her fingers in mine.

Shawn stands up and looks from Maya to me to our hands. Riley just sits there with her mouth wide open. Katy and Topanga smile lightly. Cory looks like he's a little angry and a little shocked.

Maya squeezes my hand nervously. I brace my self for whatever comes next.


	2. Surprises and Secrets

**Hey y'all! Hope you are doing good! Well I hope you liked Chapter 1! This chapter is short but the next one will be longer I promise! Love y'all and I hope your day is amazing!**

 **Josh**

"YAY!" Riley screams before anyone can say anything. A huge smile forms on Maya's face. She runs up to Maya and hugs her tightly while jumping up and down.

Shawn walks up and pats my back.

"Take good care of her for me." He says.

"I will." I reply smiling.

Then Cory walks up and whispers in my ear, "Hurt her and I will end you."

"Yes sir." I say nervously.

Katy and Topanga walk up and hug me.

Riley walks up to me and grabs my wrist tight and whispers in my ear, "You get her and I swear you will never see the light of day again." I nod nervously.

After everyone has said something to me and Maya, I decide to drive her home since Shawn and Katy were going to stay a little longer.

On the way home we pass my favorite ice cream and coffee place (A/N: yes it has ice cream AND coffee).

"You want to stop at the ice cream and coffee place?" She asks.

"Sure!" I exclaim.

I park and we head inside.

Maya orders first and I order second. She digs through her small purse but I grab her arm. She freezes and her eyes flash a terrified look but it was quickly replaced by a questioning one.

"I'll pay." I say.

"No I can't let you do that. I'll pay." she replies.

"No I'm your boyfriend. I will."

She opens her wallet but I snatch it out of her hand and hold it over my head. She glares at me as I open my wallet and grab a twenty dollar bill. I pay and receive my change.

We wait for 5 minutes then they call our names. After we finish, I throw away her trash while she speed-walks to the bathroom.

 **Maya**

I hurry to the bathroom, feeling sharp pains in my back the whole way. Thankfully, it's empty. I pull up my shirt to look at the boot marks that are covered in bruises. I really hope I didn't look terrified when Josh grabbed my wrist. He just caught me off guard and I'm not used to people doing that in a good way. I apply more concealer to cover up the bruise on the back of my neck. Then I remember Josh is waiting for me. Just thinking about him puts a smile on my face. I never thought I would hear Josh tell me he loves me. My life lit up as soon as those words escaped his mouth. I can't tell Josh about the bruises or he might leave me for good.

 **I hope you liked it! 3 Reviews for the next chapter! REVIEW! Love y'all!**


	3. You're Safe Now

**Hey guys I hope you liked chapter 2! GO CHECK OUT MY POLL! Anyways I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Maya**

I walk out of the school happily because Josh is picking me up today. I haven't seen him yet but I know he's coming. I see Evan round the corner and Josh is nowhere to be found.

"Come on. Hurry up Josh!" I whisper to myself.

Evan gets closer and my heart starts beating faster. I still don't see Josh. Then a strong hand grabs my arm. I look up and it's Evan. My heart stops. He pulls me around the corner and slams me against the brick wall. I whimper silently.

"Kiss me you worthless slut." he grits his teeth.

I look down. He pins my head against the wall and starts kissing down my neck. He bites hard in certain places and tear start to form in my eyes. He grabs my shirt.

"No stop please!" I scream. He pulls at my shirt.

"Stop!" I scream louder. He tears my shirt off, leaving me in my bra and shorts.

He kicks me in the stomach and then stops. He walks off and I slide to the ground sobbing. I look next to me and see my shirt torn in half. Someone comes running around the corner, but I don't look up to see who it is. I feel a hand go around my back and I scream.

"Calm down Maya it's just me." I hear Josh's soothing voice and I look up. He pulls off his shirt and gives it to me. I'm surprised to see he has a white shirt underneath. I slide it over my head and he helps me up. I pull him into a hug.

Suddenly Josh's voice turns angry. "How long?!" He says as he grips my wrist really tight.

"Josh you're hurting me!" I say and he loosens his grip slightly.

"How long?!" He asks again.

"He has been bullying me since the first day of sophomore year, but it didn't get physical until then end of Junior year."

"We've been dating for two weeks and you didn't tell me about this! I'm going to end this now!" He gets up and walks toward where Evan left. I wait ten minutes then I see Josh round the corner and I sigh with relief.

When he gets to me he says, "Trust me, he's never going to mess with you again."

I smile lightly and he helps me stand up. I walk to the car holding his hand with his arm hugged tight to my chest.

He kisses me on the forehead lightly and I smile up at him. He pecks my lips and opens the passenger door for me. I let go of his hand and climb in the car. He climbs in the driver's side and starts the car. I see a water bottle sitting in the cup holder and I ask, "Can I have some?"

"Sure drink as much as you need."

I smile and pick up the cup. It's then that I realize I'm still shaking. I try to stop but it won't. Josh notices and grabs my hand. He strokes the back of my hand with his thumb which seems to calm me down. My hand stops shaking and I drink some of the water. I put it back in the cup holder and Josh stays in that position.

When we get to Riley's house Josh buzzes us up. No one is home except for Riley. I walk into her room holding Josh's hand, in the same position I was when we were walking to the car.

"Why are you wearing Josh's...Oh God you didn't do it did you?" She asks. My eyes widen and so do Josh's.

"No way! Something just happened at school and I had to borrow his shirt."

She sighs with relief.

"Okay good! I thought I was about to start having to take care of a pregnant Maya."

I laugh and everyone else does too.

"Do you want to borrow one of my shirts?" Riley asks.

"No I'm okay. This shirt is really comfortable!" I say.

Josh smiles down at me and I blush slightly. He kisses the top of my head and Riley sits their with a cute look on her face.

"What?" Josh says and laughs.

"You two are so cute together." She smiles.

I bite my bottom lip and try to hide my blush. He chuckles at my reaction.

"Dinner!" Topanga calls making Riley and I jump. Josh and I walk towards the kitchen but Riley stays.

"Riles, you coming?" I ask.

"Yeah I'll be there in a little bit." She replies quietly. I immediately know something's wrong and I tell Josh I'll be there in a few minutes. I walk back into Riley's room.

"Okay what's up with you?" I ask.

"It's just I haven't talked to my dad about what happened with Lucas and I know he's going to bring it up at dinner."

"Hey it'll be okay. I'll be with you the whole time." I reassure her. She nods and we walk into the kitchen with our arms linked. I sit down next to Josh and Riley sits on the other side of me.

Topanga serves grilled chicken and tater tots, my favorite. I lift my fork up to my mouth but pause when I hear the doorbell ring.

 **Who's at the door? If I get 2 more followers or 3 reviews I will post the next chapter! Love y'all and hope your days absolutely amazing!**


	4. Lucas?

**This chapter is short and I am SOO sorry! Love y'all!**

 **Maya**

Riley walks to the door followed by me and Josh. She opens and I mentally gasp. It's Lucas. Josh looks like he's about to kill someone but I put a hand on his chest.

"Don't." I mouth to him. He doesn't calm down but he stays put.

"Lucas?" Riley questions quietly. She looks like she's on the verge of tears.

"Riley I really need to talk to you, privately." He replies.

"No anything you say can be said in front of the rest of us." Josh inputs.

"Riley, I made a mistake. It was the biggest in my entire life and I'm sorry. I really hope you can forgive me. Please give me a second chance."

Riley stands there for a second. "No, Lucas, I can't. I think you should go." She replies and I'm shocked. I thought she was going to forgive him. I'm proud of her.

"But Riley I-" he tries to argue.

"Go Lucas!" she says angrier. I've never seen Riley like this. He walks away and she shuts the door. She runs to her room and I follow her. Riley sits on her bed and sobs. I walk over and hug her into my side. She sobs on my shoulder and I comfort her.

After about thirty minutes she finally calms down and we walk back to dinner. Mrs. Matthews gives her a sympathetic look and Josh is missing.

"He had to go take care of something." Mrs. Matthews says practically reading my mind.

"Oh crap!" I exclaim knowing exactly what he is doing. I let go of Riley, leaving her with a shocked expression. I run to the hallway and search everywhere, but I don't have any luck. I press the elevator button and go to the lobby. I run to the doorway and find a bloody Lucas and an angry Josh standing there. When Lucas sees me, he runs and Josh walks toward me.

"What did you do to him?" I ask.

"I gave him on punch in the face. He's fine."

"Oh God Josh. Your nose is bleeding."

"Yeah. He threw a punch back but it barely hit me."

"Come on. We need to get you cleaned up."

I grab is hand and pull him to the Matthews' apartment.

Riley gasps when she sees him. Mrs. Matthews runs over with a bunch of paper towels and an ice pack.

She sits him on the couch and fixes him up. His nose finally stops bleeding after about ten minutes. It's is still a little swelled but Mrs. Matthews says that he's fine.

Josh drives me home and I hug him goodnight. He kisses the top of my head. I look up and he kisses me on the lips.

"You were my superhero today." I whisper.

"Well, I'm glad I was. I don't know what I would've done to my self if something had happened to you."

I smile and kiss him again. This time it's longer and more passionate. I pull away and walk inside. Today was a crazy day.

 **Hope y'all liked it! Love y'all!**


	5. Bad News

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry these keep being short chapters, but I promise the next one will be longer!**

 **Josh**

I wake up to my phone buzzing and I groan. It's three twelve in the morning. I look at it and I'm surprised to see Cory's contact pop up.

"Hello?" I answer groggily.

"Josh, Riley's been in a car accident! We are on the way to the hospital, and Maya won't pick up her phone so I need you to go get her!"

"Okay we will be there fast!"

I hang up and throw on a t-shirt and leave my pajama pants on. Then I slide on my tennis shoes and grab my keys. I sprint to my car and drive to Maya's apartment.

I grab her extra key, she gave me three weeks ago, and open her door. Her parents aren't home and she's a deep sleeper. I turn on some of the lights downstairs and sprint to her room. Surprisingly her light is on. I walk in and find her drawing.

"Maya, why haven't you picked up your phone?! Cory's been trying to get in touch with you for the past 20 minutes!" I exclaim. She jumps at the sound of my voice and spins around in her chair.

"My phone is on Do Not Disturb. I didn't know he called. What's wrong?" she asks worriedly.

"Riley's been in a car accident and we need to go to the hospital!" I exclaim.

She gasps and jumps out of her chair. She puts on her tennis shoes and stays in what she's wearing. She's in my t-shirt and a pair of blue and black plaid pajama pants. She grabs her phone and house key and we leave.

When we get outside she shivers and I give her my jacket. It's my old letterman jacket and she puts it on gratefully.

When we get there, we jump out of the car and run into the hospital. We head to the floor Cory told me to go to and search for them. I spot a crying Topanga at a room at the end of the hall. I grab Maya's hand and sprint down to them.

"How is she?" Maya asks as soon as we get to them.

"The doctors don't know the extent of her injuries yet. They are doing some tests and we will find out soon." Cory replies.

"How did it happen?" I ask.

"She told me she was going to get something from Farkle and she told be she would be back by three. The police said she was flying down the rode and a drunk driver hit her head on. She was slung from the car." Topanga says and wails.

"Oh my God." Maya replies. I hug her from behind and rest my chin on her head.

We sit down on the chairs outside of her room. Maya has to sit in my lap because there aren't enough chairs. She ends up falling asleep about an hour later.

I wake up around seven and see everyone else awake.

"Anything?" I ask. They all shake their heads.

"I'm gonna go get coffee, do you guys want anything?" Maya asks suddenly.

"Yes! Can you get me a white chocolate mocha?" I ask. She nods and gets everyone else's order. I hand her thirty bucks to buy everything with. She walks off and we continue to wait.

The doctor comes walking to us and Maya hasn't come back yet.

"Riley hasn't been responding to treatment and is now in a coma. If she doesn't come out of the coma in twelve days, she's gone. I'm sorry." The doctor says and walks away. My eyes well up with tears. My only niece could die. I run to the cafeteria to tell Maya. She is waiting on her order when she spots me.

"Maya we got b-bad news. Riley's not responding to the t-treatment and she's in a c-coma. I-If she doesn't wake up in t-twelve days, s-she's g-g-gone." I say to her sadly. She looks up at me with shock.

"No you're lying!" she screams. She pushes and hits on me. I just grab her and pull her into a tight hug. She breaks down and people stare. I grab our drinks and take her back to the waiting area. I sit in the chair with Maya in my lap.

I hate this feeling. We just have to sit here waiting to see if she'll wake up, and there's nothing we can do to help.

 **Hope y'all liked it! 4 reviews for next chapter! Love y'all!**


End file.
